Shoot Me
by xxUchihacest
Summary: AU; Naru/Sasu. Naruto is a leading photographer who sleeps with models, no strings attached. He meets Japan's top model Uchiha Sasuke and wants him, but gets rejected, and as Naruto pursues him, he does the unthinkable...he falls in love.


Shoot Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Rating: R. This chapter, PG

Pairings: Naru/Sasu, hints of Naru/others

Warnings: Yaoi, promiscuity, major OoC-ness, cursing, crude language.

Summary: Naruto is a leading photographer who sleeps with models, no strings attached. He meets Japan's top model Uchiha Sasuke and wants him, but gets rejected. As Naruto pursues him, he does the unthinkable...he falls in love.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Why don't you get on your knees for me?"

The swim suit model with pink hair and long legs went from being on her side to her stomach, then pushed herself up on her knees. She tossed her hair to the side facing away from the camera and arched her back to accentuate the striped bikini she wore. After several clicks of the camera and a pleased whistle, she turned to face the lens and raised her hands above her head.

"Damn Sakura. You're so gorgeous." The blonde photographer lowered the camera to give the model a quick, seductive wink, and the next picture he took was of her blushing. He smiled to himself. Most of the models he had done that to would smirk just as seductively or laugh. This model's reaction was interesting, and he couldn't wait to find out more about her. Meek and bashful women with an exterior of vixen were his favorite.

Uzumaki Naruto was a world famous photographer whom all the magazine companies wanted to hire. He was considered a prodigy with the camera, always getting the best angles and catching the light in the most flattering ways. His love for photography had started when he was five. He had stolen his father's camera and had gone off taking pictures of everything in their home. When he had gotten to the kitchen, he saw his mother preparing the vegetables by the sink with his father right behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. They were smiling, his mother squirming as his father tickled her. Naruto had captured the moment, and although the camera had been at a tilt, the picture had come out perfectly. When Minato had found out that his wife was dying, he had the photo enlarged, and it currently resided in his living room above the mantle piece. Naruto had started taking photographs in dedication to his mother, but soon his talent was noticed by others and he'd become commercial. The true reason why he had started taking pictures was forgotten.

Now he worked for an agency as a top photographer. He had started fresh out of getting a bachelor's degree, and after working with so many beautiful, facetious people he had begun to objectify them so much like the companies that hired him. The first model he had slept with had approached him after a shoot and had asked for a quick fuck in her trailer. Naruto had been surprised at first, but she was hot and had promised no strings attached. After many more women, and a few men, like her, he'd slept with every model that caught his interest, and even if some of them played hard to get, he'd had them bending over for him by the end of the photo session.

He had made an oath to never fall in love with a model and to make sure that his one night stands understood that they couldn't love him. Naruto believed that love, just like everything else, could be objectified, and had therefore lost all meaning to Naruto. The only true, romantic love that he had ever witnessed was in the picture hanging in his father's home.

"Last three frames," he said, shifting from his crouched position. Sakura nodded and posed for that last few shots. Naruto smiled to himself. He liked her green eyes. He'd especially like them once they were glazed over with lust and desperation. "Alright, Sakura-chan. That's a wrap."

Naruto stood and stretched, making sure to show off his finely built body barely hidden in an orange tank top and baggy jeans. They were on location in Oahu, and it was hot as hell compared to his home in New York. His tanned skin glistened slightly with sweat, but he didn't do anything about it. He found that women were more attracted to him that way. The blue color of his eyes rivaled the ocean's in the background, and his sun kissed hair ruffled slightly in the breeze. He smiled as his eyes met Sakura's, and he made sure to give her a once over before turning to the laptop stationed behind him to review the pictures along with _Fashion Fusion_'s representative.

"Great work, Mr. Uzumaki," the older woman said as she studied the pictures behind her square glasses. "Sakura is one of our best models, but she looks absolutely amazing in your pictures."

"Thanks. And I've already told you to call me Naruto." He smiled as the woman glanced at him beside her, a light flush dusting her cheeks. His charm was part of the reason why he always got rehired by the same companies.

They reviewed the pictures and narrowed them down to twenty for the editor to decide on. Afterwards, the crew returned to their hotel. Naruto caught Sakura as she was entering her room and invited her to dinner. She agreed, and when Naruto returned to his room, he made sure that he had enough condoms and lube for the night.

* * *

Naruto checked out and left for his flight the next morning, leaving a sleeping and, no doubt, sated model in her room. She'd been shy during their first round, but for the rest of the night until dawn she had been more aggressive. Naruto liked his partners to be submissive, but she was a pleasant change. He didn't want to get too bored with everyone just spreading their legs for him. Being pushed, bitten, and scratched was a major turn on when he was in the mood for it.

He arrived in New York after a sixteen hour flight, and his agent was protégé already waiting for him in the lobby. He rarely took Konohamaru on location with him, only if he was gone for more than a week. Usually, the people that hired him didn't want to spend the extra money to bring him.

"Naruto-niisan!" the younger male called out as he rushed towards him. Naruto grinned and enveloped Konohamaru in a tight hug.

"Been good while I was gone?"

"Tried to." They pulled apart and the brunet grinned. "Got another offer for you. It's set after the _LH_ shoot in Paris next week. It's for a company in Japan."

"Ooh, can't wait!" Naruto said as they started walking towards Konohamaru's black Camery. "I haven't been to Japan in several years. Cute Asian girls?"

"Guys, actually," Konohamaru responded with a slight blush. He wasn't unaware of Naruto's habit. Sometimes he'd have to clean up the mess, not that he minded much. Naruto just had to be more certain of who weren't jealous and psychotic. "Anyway, there's a message for you to call the editor back. The job won't be for three weeks."

"Well that can wait for now. I'm starving!"

* * *

**TBC....**

Soo...why do you think? (wince) I know, I don't usually like Naru/Sasu, but I HAD to write this. I hope the plot is okay!!! I know this was short. was it a good hook?

**notes:** I'm not toooo sure how the modeling/magazine world works. for the sake of this story, can we just say that Naruto works for a photography agency and magazine companies hire him for photo shoots, even though they have their own photographers?

thanks so much. if you want, please comment and/or flame. I'll appreciate either. seriously


End file.
